Falling Down
by bbok eum dalk
Summary: Ketika Kyungsoo terjatuh, ketika itu pula Jong In jatuh ke hati Kyungsoo. KaiSoo/BL/Oneshoot.


Haaahhh... Minggu pagi yang indah di kota Seoul, Korea Selatan. Entah kenapa, hari ini seluruh kota Seoul terasa padat, mungkin karena seluruh manusianya pergi keluar rumah? Mungkin.

.

.

.

Bbok Eum Dalk Present

Falling Down

Cast : Kai/Kim Jong In, Do Kyungsoo, Park (Do) Chanyeol, umma dan appa Kyungsoo.

Genre : Romance

Lenght : Oneshoot

Warning : BL/Yaoi, gaje, typo, DLDR, RnR

.

.

.

Kini tampak banyak orang berlalu-lalang di setiap ruas jalan di kota Seoul. Tak pernah sebelumnya weekend di Seoul terasa sangat ramai. Biasanya banyak orang yang memilih untuk pergi berekreasi, seperti ke pantai contohnya. Tapi yah, itu terserah mereka.

Tapi kini, terjadi keributan di rumah keluarga Do. Yah, ini sudah menjadi hal yang biasa mengingat anak bungsu dari keluarga Do yang sangat manis dan imut itu kini tengah berulah. Apa lagi masalah yang dibuat si manis satu itu? Mari kita lihat apa yang terjadi.

"Yaahh... Do Kyungsoo, sudah berapa kali appa katakan bahwa kau belum bisa mengendarai sepeda motor itu"

"Tapi appa, aku sudah bisa mengendarainya. Appa saja yang tidak percaya, huh!"

"Mana bisa appa percaya bahwa kau sudah bisa mengendarainya, sedangkan untuk menaikinya saja appa masih ragu apakah kakimu bisa mencapai tanah"

"Yaaahhh appa... berhenti mengolok-olok anakmu ini, memangnya aku ini sependek apa, eoh?"

Selagi Kyungsoo dan appanya bertengkar, umma Kyungsoo hanya bisa menyaksikan perdebatan mereka itu dengan senyum kecil. Ini sudah sangat-sangat biasa terjadi. Kyungsoo kecil selalu berulah sementara appanya selalu meladeni ulah Kyungsoo. Ck, anak dan appa sama saja tingkahnya.

"Tidak bisa, Kyungsoo. Pokoknya appa katakan tidak bisa. Bagaimana jika kau tak bisa menahan motor tersebut lalu motor itu jatuh kemudian rusak? Hyungmu si Do Chanyeol itu pasti akan marah-marah dan meminta ganti motornya. Memangnya kau mau mengganti motornya, eoh?"

"Hyaaa appa... bukannya mencemaskan anaknya jika terjatuh, tapi malah mencemaskan motornya. Aishh... jinjja... Pokoknya aku akan tetap memakai motor Chanyeol hyung. Oke, Annyeong appa, annyeong umma..."

Kyungsoo langsung melesat pergi setelah merasa bosan bertengkar dengan appanya. Lagian, sedari tadi kunci motor hyungnya sudah ada di tangannya. Tapi, appanya yang bawel itu sok mencegahnya pergi. Ck, mana mau dia kalah dari appanya, huh.

"Hyaaa... Do Kyungsoo! Mau kemana kau, anak nakal?! Kembali kau!"

"Sudahlah, yeobo. Biarkan Kyungsoo bermain-main sebentar"

"Ck, aishh.."

.

.

Kini Kyungsoo tengah menyusuri jalanan di sekitar komplek rumahnya, tentunya dengan motor _sport_ hyungnya yang berhasil dibawanya kabur.

"Huh, dasar appa menyebalkan. Sudah kukatakan kalau aku sudah bisa mengendarai motor ini, tapi dia saja yang tak percaya," gumam Kungsoo dari balik helmnya.

Tunggu dulu, kalian mungkin bertanya-tanya. Bagaimana bisa si Kyungsoo manis membawa kabur motor hyungnnya? Pasti hyungnya tak akan membiarkan motor kesayangannya jatuh ke tangan adiknya yang ceroboh ini, kan? Sebenarnya itu mudah saja, karena tadi malam hyungnya menginap di rumah temannya dan temannya itu menjemputnya, jadi ia tak perlu membawa motor.

Lama-kelamaan, Kyungsoo tak lagi berada di jalanan sekitar kompleknya, melainkan sudah memasuki jalan raya yang padat. Appanya tak pernah membiarkannya menaiki motor _sport_ hyungnya, apalagi membiarkannya sampai mengendarai motor itu sampai ke jalan raya. Jadi sekarang, ia sedang membangkang pada appanya, eh? Ckckck... Kyungsoo... Kyungsoo... berani benar kamu melawan sabda orang tua... ckckck... tunggulah karma menimpamu, nak

"Yeaayyy... akhirnya aku bisa melawan si pak tua bawel itu... waaahhh... bahkan aku sudah sampai di jalan raya yang padat... yuuuuhhhuuu..." Kyungsoo berteriak kegirangan dari dalam helm-nya.

Karena sedang asyik dengan euphoria-nya, Kyungsoo tidak menyadari bahwa lampu lalu lintas telah berubah menjadi merah. Otomatis, kendaraan-kendaraan yang ada di depan Kyungsoo berhenti.

"Ah," kaget Kyungsoo. Refleks, ia mengerem dengan mendadak. Tapi, Kyungsoo tak dapat menjaga keseimbangannya. Akhirnya...

Buuukkk~

.

.

.

.

.

Terlihat dua orang namja tampan telah selesai dengan acara sarapan bersama mereka. Kini mereka mulai berjalan keluar dari _cafe_ tempat mereka sarapan tadi sambil diselingi percakapan ringan.

Lama kelamaan percakapan mereka semakin seru, sampai-sampai mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tapi keseruan mereka itu terhenti ketika terdengar deringan ponsel dari salah satu namja itu, yang yah, sedikit berkulit... gelap? Bersamaan dengan itu, mereka telah tiba di luar _cafe_.

"Sebentar ya hyung, aku angkat dulu," ucap si namja yang berkulit gelap tadi dan langsung berbalik badan. "Ya, ya... terserah kau sajalah."

Selama menunggu si namja berkulit tan tadi selesai dengan teleponnya, namja satu lagi yang ternyata memiliki tinggi setinggi Namsan Tower itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling jalan raya sambil bersiul pelan.

Ia memperhatikan jalan raya yang padat akan lalu lalang kendaraan yang melewati jalan tersebut. Tapi, tiba-tiba kendaraan-kendaraan tersebut harus berhenti dikarenakan oleh lampu lalu lintas yang mendadak merah.

Ia membayangkan, bagaimana kalau adik kesayangannya yang keras kepala itu sedang berkendara, lalu tiba-tiba lampu merah. Hahaha... dia pasti akan terjatuh. Adiknya kan ceroboh. Hahaha... dia senang membayangkan adiknya itu terjatuh. Dia kan, suka membangkang. Bagus dong, kalau sesekali dia kena karma? "Hahaha..." tawa nista pun mengalun dari bibirnya.

Tiba-tiba saja, terlihat seorang pengendara motor sedang mengendarai motornya dengan ngebut. Tapi, karena lampu jalan mendadak merah, ia harus mengentikan motornya. Tapi, tapi... lihatlah... dia tak dapat menahan keseimbangannya. Akhirnya...

Bukkkk~

Namja yang mengendarai motor tersebut jatuh hingga menimbulkan kehebohan. Tapi tunggu, sedari tadai saat ia mulai memperhatikan pengendara motor tersebut, dia merasa familiar. Rasa-rasanya, ia mengenali motor serta sang pengendara motor tersebut.

Kemudian matanya tertuju pada plat nomor motor tersebut. Astaga! Itu plat motornya. Lalu, warna motor tersebut juga sama dengan warna motornya. Jadi, siapa yang berani-beraninya memakai motor sport kesayangannya itu? Bahkan, sampai membuatnya terjatuh!

Dia langsung berteriak panik. "Jong In! Jong In! Lihatlah kesana!" ia meneriaki Jong In sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lengan namja tan tersebut. "Apaan sih, hyung?" Namja yang dipanggil Jong In itu langsung menghentikan sambungan teleponnya dan berbalik badan menghadap ke jalan raya.

Tapi, seketika Jong in membatu. Matanya tertuju pada sang korban kecelakaan yang sedang dibantu oleh warga yang kebetulan melintas disitu.

"Oh, ya Tuhan! Do Kyungsoo!" seketika namja tinggi yang bernama Do Chanyeol itu memekik kuat setelah melihat rupa namja yang mengalami kecelakaan tersebut. Langsung saja ia berlari ketempat namja tersebut.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, namja yang mengalami kecelakaan itu sedang dibantu berdiri oleh beberapa warga. Beberapa komentar terdengar, seperti : "Aigoo, kalau berkendara yang hati-hati," "Ck, kalau belum bisa naik motor tidak usah sok-sokan!" atau yang paling menyakitkan, "Dasar bodoh! Begitu saja tak bisa!"

Kyungsoo ingin menangis saja mendengar komentar-komentar pedas tersebut. Memang tak semuanya sih yang berkomentar pedas, malahan banyak yang menghkhawatirkannya. Tapi tetap saja, komentar pedas tersebut telah meresap ke hatinya.

Setelah ia berdiri tegak, tiba-tiba saja seorang namja yang paling tidak ingin ditemuinya saat ini berjalan mendekat kearahnya dengan tergesa-gesa sambil memasang wajah sangar serta death glare yang mematikan.

"Yaaakkkk! Do Kyungsooooooo!" Namja setinggi tiang itu berteriak dan setelah itu semuanya hening serta semua yang tadi mengerubungi si namja manis itu langsung bubar. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada motor _sport_ku, hah?!" namja itu berteriak pada Kyungsoo sambil jari telunjuknya menunjuk Kyungsoo dengan sengit.

Mata Kyungsoo yang tadi sudah berkaca-kaca karena mendengar komentar pedas, kini harus mengeluarkan cairan bening itu begitu mendengar tuduhan menyakitkan dari hyungnya (yang merupakan sebuah kenyataan).

"Huaaa... hiks... hiks... hyuuuunnnggggg..." seketika Kyungsoo menangis sambil merengaek pada hyungnya. "Huhuhu... hiks..."

"Yaakkk... apa-apaan kau, ha? Kenapa kau nekat mengendarai motorku, ha? Sekarang kau terjatuh, kan? Lalu motor sportku juga ikut jatuh dan lecet. Ya Tuhannn... kau harus tanggung jawab, Kyungsoo!"

Mendengar bentakan hyungnya yang memojokkannya, juga tidak sedikutpun rasa khawatir atas insiden terjatuhnya dia dari motor hyungnya membuat Kyungsoo merasa semakin sedih dan semakin menguatkan isakannya.

"Hiks... hiks... huaa... dasar hyung jahaaattt!"

"Yakkkk! Apa-apaan kau mengataiku jahat? Kau yang jahat, telah memakai motorku dan membuatnya lecet begini! Kau yang jahat!"

Melihat pertengkaran sahabatnya, Chanyeol beserta namja manis yang sempat membuatnya mematung serta merupakan korban kecelakaan tadi membuat Jong In bingung. Ditambah lagi, namja manis itu sampai menangis. Apa yang telah dilakukan si Do -idiot- Chanyeol itu pada namja manis pujaan hatinya pada pandangan pertama?

Tidak, ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Tidak boleh ada yang menyakiti pujaan hatinya. Segera saja Jong In melangkah dengan cepat ke arah Chanyeol dan namja manis tersebut.

"Yaaakkk! Ada apa ini?" segera saja Jong In bertanya setelah sampai di hadapan mereka.

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo tetap tak memperdulikan Jong In, mereka masih larut dalam pertengkaran siapa yang paling jahat di antara mereka-_-

"Tidak, hyung! Kau yang jahat!"

"Apa-apaan?! Kau yang merusak motorku, kenapa aku yang jahat?!"

"Hey-hey, kalian tenanglah"

"Kau tidak memperdulikanku yang merupakan adikmu! Itulah yang dinamakan jahat"

"Kau merusak motor kesayanganku, dan aku yang notabenenya adalah hyungmu. Itu lebih-lebih dari sekedar jahat. Kau. Tidak. Menghormatiku!"

"Yakkk! Kalian berdua, diamlah!"

Kyungsoo serta Chanyeol serempak menoleh kearah Jong In, "KAU YANG DIAM!"

Seketika Jong In terdiam mendengar bentakan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol. Tapi, sebenarnya ia lebih tertegun ketika melihat mata si Kyungsoo itu ketika marah. Uuuhhh... sangat maniiisss...

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol masih asyik dengan perdebatan mereka. Huh, mereka ini sangat absurd. Sementara itu, Jong In hanya memperhatikan mereka. Bukan, lebih tepatnya Kyungsoo. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana Kyungsoo merengut, mem-poutkan bibirnya, serta mata bulatnya yang manis itu. Uuhhh... Jong In sungguh tidak tahan melihatnya. Apalagi, sekarang Kyungsoo makin mem-poutkan bibirnya karena sepertinya ia kalah berdebat dengan hyungnya.

"Kau tahu? Kau itu nakal!" pout.

"Kau itu tak sopan memakai barang orang tanpa izin!" pout.

"Kau bahkan merusaknya!" pout.

"Kau harus menggantinya!" double pout.

Tidaaakkk... Jong In sudah tak tahan dengan siksaan melihat keimutan Kyungsoo. Ia langsung menuju ke belakang Kyungsoo dan menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya. Daaannn...

Chuu~ Tiba-tiba ia mencium bibir Kyungsoo.

Seketika mata Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol yang sudah bulat semakin membulat. Hell, apa-apaan ini? Siapa namja ini, tiba-tiba datang dan mencium bibir suci Kyungsoo? Tidak, Kyungsoo tidak terima. Langsung saja ia mendorong Jong In dengan keras hingga namja itu terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

"Yaaakkk! Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada bibir perawanku, eoh?"

Chanyeol hanya melongo melihatnya. Gila, berani sekali Jong In dengan adiknya ini. Walaupun ia manis, manja dan sifat semacam itu yang lainnya, tetap saja adiknya ini sangat mengerikan ketika sudah murka. Hiii... Chanyeol hanya bisa bergidik ngeri melihat mereka sambil mendoakan nasib Jong In. Ck, kasihan sekali nasibmu, sobat. Begitulah kira-kira isi hati Chanyeol sekarang.

"Kau! Siapa kau berani-beraninya menciumku?!" Kyungsoo membentak murka sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Jong In. Ia kemudian berjalan mendekati Jong In sambil bersiap-siap ingin membalasnya.

"Kau..." Kyungsoo langsung menyerang Jong In dengan keahliannya. Ya, kini ia sedang mempraktekkan jurus jitsu-nya pada Jong In. Ow... uri Kyungie sudah benar-benar murka ternyata, sampai-sampai ia mau menggunakan jurus andalnnya tersebut. Jong In, berdoalah untuk keselamatanmu, nak.

"Uhuk... Uhuk... h-hei... he... nn... ttii.. kaann.. uhuk..."

"Apa?! Hentikan kau bilang? Setelah kau merebut kesucian bibirku kau bilang hentikan?"

"Uhuukk.. akkhh... kkhuu.. ttak... bbisshh... aahh... beerrhh... naff... aashh..."

Oh, sepertinya Chanyeol harus turun tangan. Ia tak bisa terus-terusan membiarkan Kyungsoo menyiksa Jong In. Bagaimanapun, Jong In itu masih sahabatnya. Ia belum mau melihat _headline news_ besok pagi dengan berita utamanya adalah kematian Jong In akibat kelepasan mencium bibir si manis tapi galak Kyungsoo, adiknya.

Dengan segenap keberaniannya, Chanyeol berusaha menghentikan aksi penyiksaan Kyungsoo terhadap Jong In.

"Hey, hey... Kyungsoo, hentikan! Kau bisa membunuhnya! Hey!"

"Tak bisa, hyung! Dia sudah merebut kesucian bibirku!"

"Kyungsoo!" langsung saja Chanyeol menarik Kyungsoo dari Jong In hingga tangan Kyungsoo terlepas dari leher Jong In.

"Uhuk... uhuk... haahh... haaahh..." Jong In yang sudah terlepas dari Kyungsoo langsung meraup oksigen sebanya-banyaknya.

"Hey, kau hampir membunuhnya! Lihatlah! Wajahnya sudah membiru"

"Biar saja. Ia harus merasakan bagaimana kemurkaan-ku padanya, biar lain kali dia jangan terlalu mesum dengan sembarangan mencium bibir orang lain, huh!"

"Tapi Kyungsoo, dia hampir mati, HAMPIR MATI!"

"Biar saja. Kan baru hampir, tak sampai mati, kan?"

"Uhuk... hei manis, kau hampir membuatku mati, kau tahu?"

"Ya, aku tahu. Dan aku sangat-sangat tahu. Bahkan aku berharap kau sampai mati"

"Uuuhh... jangan begitu dong, manis. Kau tahu? Hatiku sakit sekali mendengar kau menginginkan aku mati. Uukkhhh..."

"Biar saja. Heii... apa kau bilang? Manis? Sial kau! Aku ini tampan!"

"Tidak, manis. Kau itu manis seperti yang kukatakan."

"Kauuu..." Chup~

Ow. Untuk kedua kalinya Jong In mencium Kyungsoo.

Setelah melakukan itu, Jong In langsung berlari menjauh sambil berteriak, "Hei maniss... Aku Jong In... Aku menyukaimu dari saat kau jatuh tadi... Aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku... Kalau kau ingin mengetahui tentangku, kau bisa bertanya pada hyungmu... Daaaahhh, manis... Sampai bertemu lagi... Jangan merindukan aku ya... Mmuuuaaahhh..."

"Sialan kau, Jong In. Tunggu saja pembalasanku! Ayo, hyung! Kita pergi dari sini!" Kyungsoo menggerutu sambil menarik paksa hyungnya pulang.

Sementara itu, Chanyeol masih terus melongo.

.

.

.

Jong In, sepertinya rencanamu menaklukkan si manis takkan berjalan mulus.

END

a/n : Huaaaa... apa-apaan ini? Ini sangat-sangat diluar harapan. Sorry ya, ff ini jelek. Aku nyadar kok. Aku harap kalian yang membaca tidak merasa mual, kejang-kejang atau efek samping lainnya setelah membaca fic gaje bin aneh ini (emang ada yang mau baca?). Ini emang ff pertamaku dan benar-benar pertama. Karena sebelumnya aku belum pernah buat ff. Maka, jadilah ff aneh ini.

Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah membaca... Dan aku harap, kalian mau berbaik hati untuk meninggalkan jejak di ff ini. Oke...

Sampai bertemu lagi... :D :D :D :D :D

Medan, 08 Desember 2014

20.00 WIB


End file.
